


The Fall of a God

by Aki (Akiko_Natsuko)



Series: 365 Days of Fandom [15]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Aki
Summary: He was being watched again. Judged, or rather devoured. He could feel it, the gaze burning into his back and it was a fight not to turn around and return the other’s gaze, and he can feel the chill that is seeping into the air as he ignores the other's presences.





	The Fall of a God

    He was being watched again. Judged, or rather devoured. He could feel it, the gaze burning into his back and it was a fight not to turn around and return the other’s gaze, and he can feel the chill that is seeping into the air as he ignores the other's presences. Part of him wonders just how far he can push the other, how much it would take to force him to move…but there are other eyes on him now, curious as they realise he is not as focused as usual, and he forces himself to focus, straightening with the faintest trace of a wince as he is reminded of the previous night and his eyes narrow as he senses amusement in the gaze that is still devouring him. _Soon,_ he promises his silent spectator, determined that tonight at least he would have his own way.

    It seems to take forever to finish dealing with the reports, not even the pang of relief that he feels at the news that Legolas had been spotted making it bearable, and never has he found himself wishing so strongly that he wasn’t King. There is a weariness…or maybe a reluctance that he had never experienced until recently pressing in on him as the room empties around him, the crown on his head weighing heavily on him, and barely a moment after the last Elf has left the sight he has removed it, setting it aside with only a modicum of his usual care. A soft chuckle greets that action, movement from behind him making him turn just in time to see Loki stepping out into the open.

“It is always interesting to see your public demeanour,” Loki drawled as he draped himself across the throne, noting the way Thranduil’s gaze follows his every move and he can’t resist smirking at the Elf, teasing him, pushing the boundaries that he knows are still shaky from the previous night. “I wonder…would they still follow you if they knew their King bowed to a foreign God? If they knew how you reacted to my touch?” He chuckles, lightly mocking as the alabaster cheeks take on a distinctly pink hue and he is pleased when irritation flashes through the blue eyes, Thranduil rising to his feet and turning to face him, his usual mask back in place.

“I wonder…who would follow a God who has fallen so low?” Thranduil taunts, arrogance in every word and movement as he closes the distance between them, although that doesn’t stop him from shivering at the intensity of the gaze that is following his every step. He feels almost like he has been caught up in a wizard’s spell, feeling himself being slowly, inescapably called towards the man in front of him. And unlike many times in the past he has no intention of resisting the pull, instead allowing Loki to reach out and pull him closer as he leaned in their lips meeting in the middle. They had kissed and touched before, but there had always been limits…boundaries that could not be breached…but now, after the night before all those barriers had felted away.

    Thranduil pushed Loki back, the throne creaking in protest as he deepened the kiss, relishing the feeling of having this man…this God beneath him, swallowing the breathless noises as he cautiously but deliberately moved until he was pressed against the shorter man. Already he could feel Loki’s pleasure, his arousal and that made him daring, his hands slipping under the loose tunic Loki had donned for the day, trailing his fingers lightly over warm skin and lingering deliberately in places that he knew excited the other man. He could feel himself growing stiffer, unable to stop himself from rocking their bodies together as Loki’s hands found their way inside his robe and this time he was the one to gasp into the kiss, almost losing control of it, before he pulled back with a low growl.

“Come…” As much as he wanted to give into temptation there and then, he could not deny that he worried about reactions to this…to whatever it was that was unfolding between them, and the throne room was not as private as he would wish. Loki looked as though he was going to protest for a moment, eyes narrowed, but then he accepted to proffered hand and let Thranduil take the lead.

     He could not remember a time when he had moved so swiftly, guiding Loki towards the bedchamber they had shared only the night before, fingers tightly entwined as though worried that the God would escape if he relaxed his hold for even a moment. The sensual spell was rising, growing stronger by the moment and by the time the doors closed behind them, Thranduil was lost, and there was a desperation to his movements as he stripped Loki of his tunic. Fighting the God as he tried to return the favour, and his robe was still slipping to the floor as he pushed the other man back onto the bed. Quickly trapping him in place and pausing for a moment just to stare at him…and then he was kissing Loki, lips seeking out every bit of his skin, up his chest, neck, jaw and to his lips. They paused all other movements as the God surged up into the kiss, tongues interwinding, tasting one another and for now savouring the simplicity of the kiss.

   Thranduil raised up, fingers moving to comb through Loki’s hair, lying tousled against the pillow and framing his flushed face like a dark halo. Loki’s eyes were blazing, his chest heaving as he stared up at him, daring him to do something else…to act…and a small smirk crosses the Elven King’s face as. Instead, he leaned in, running a finger over swollen lips, before capturing them once more. Only this time there was no wild passion. Instead, it was tender. The softest, most endearing kiss that he could muster, trying to articulate the strange feelings that had been rising between them over the last few months. The feelings that he could never trust himself to put into words. Loki’s eyes were wide when they pulled apart, a tremor to his voice as he breathed the Elf’s name as though it was a prayer.

“Thranduil…”

“I have you now…my God,” Thranduil murmured, the tenderness being replaced with new desire as he reached between their bodies and down to Loki’s erection, stroking him gently. “I want you…” Loki had been biting his lip to hold back a moan, but now he tried to move, tried to seize control and the Elf distracted him with kisses, hands slowly sliding up Loki’s body, gently coaxing the God’s arms up above his head and trapping him in place.

“Today…now,” Thranduil’s voice is soft as he breaks the kiss, looking down at where his hands have Loki’s arms trapped securely against the pillows.  “You’re mine.” A slight jolt meets his words, and there is a smug gleam in his eyes as he leans in, breath tickling the God’s ear as he adds triumphantly. “All mine.”

     Loki tried to free his hands, the possessive words and strange, soft tone making him want to do something in return…needing to do something…but Thranduil held him down. They both knew that he could have easily freed himself he wanted, but there was something thrilling about the fact that the Elf was finally asserting himself in this part of their relationship and after a moment he settled, ready to let Thranduil have his way.

    Thranduil felt immense pleasure from the fact that this being, this God, was willing to bow to his command for now, and shifting so that he was holding him in place with one hand, he let his other hand trail downwards. He caressed over Loki’s chest, watching the rapid rise and fall as Loki stared up at him, wild power glittering in the blue eyes, ready to burst free at any time but tamed for now. His graceful hands traced around Loki’s pectorals, and with a mischievous smirk, he suddenly plucked at the stiffened buds, the faintest touch drawing a loud moan from the man beneath him and heat rushed through him at the sound.

“Loki…”

    The God wanted to reach out and pull the Elf to him, but Thranduil was still holding him in place, and for now, he was content to be a willing captive. Instead, he let his legs do the caressing, wrapping them around Thranduil’s body, toes stoking along thighs and calves, drawing a shudder and a soft gasp that could have been the start of a moan from the Elf. Thranduil met his gaze for a moment, before his mouth went down, trailing along an old scar on his shoulder before hungrily sucking at the spot on the side of his neck, and he couldn’t contain a shout at being teased at such a sensitive spot. Distracted by the sensation he missed Thranduil reaching for the oil that was still on the bedside table from the night before, jolting violently when he felt slick fingers reaching down, and his breath hitched as they brushed against his ass. He couldn’t stop himself from clenching in anticipation, clenching and relaxing as he imagined Thranduil claiming him…taking him…marking him inside as he had already marked him outside.

    Maybe taking the quivering as nervousness, or trying to mask his own nerves Thranduil kissed up the side of Loki’s neck, sending goosebumps over his entire body…he was too sensitive there, and the Elf knew it and was making the most of it. However, it wasn’t enough to distract him from the feel of Thranduil pushing a finger in, and he couldn’t hold back a throaty moan at the sensation, instinctively spreading his legs more, loosening himself up, wanting nothing more than for this part to be over quickly so that he could feel Thranduil inside him.

    Thranduil toyed with him for a few minutes, before adding a second finger and Loki relaxed his muscles, letting himself relish the sensation. Soon, very soon, it would be more. Only now Thranduil was pushing in deeper, searching for the same spot that Loki had used to drive him over the edge the night before, and he could barely hold still, panting and his forehead glistening with sweat as he squirmed at the sensation. Unable to just do nothing he reached down, momentarily distracted as he realised that he had been released at some point without even noticing, but he quickly seized the opportunity, one hand moving up to tangle in the long hair that was tickling his shoulders, the other going down to grope Thranduil’s erection. The Elf thrust needfully into the touch. He hadn’t been able to say anything, but he needed that frictions desperately and he frantically kissed Loki, all teeth and clumsy hunger, accidentally drawing blood, but the taste did not make him pull back and instead he deepened the kiss, wanting to be the devourer this time.

     Then Loki jolted with a sharp cry that was equal parts lust and surprise, Thranduil’s fingers had finally found their target. The pleasure that shot through him was too much, and his grip on the other’s cock tightened, drawing a pained noise from the Elf. Part of him was tempted to hold on, especially as it became a soft whimper, but instead, he let go, grabbing at the smooth skin of Thranduil’s back, digging his nails in and clawing hard. The Elf groaning at the unexpected and erotic pain, and Loki nearly lost it at that sound, and his voice trembled as he tried to speak.

“Now. D-do it already. Make me yours.”

“Such a demanding God,” Thranduil chided, making no move to speed up and Loki tried to growl at it, although it came out as more of a whimper than anything else as he thrust back against the teasing fingers.

“I can’t help it!” He squirmed on the sheets. “I need you. I want you…please just do it.” The pleading words were having a powerful effect on the Elf, and he had to grab at himself to choke off the need to release, breathing deeply as he fought to control himself Those words, and seeing the God laid beneath him in a complete mess…pleading…begging…all because of him, was overwhelming. “Please…now…please.” Taking one last breath, and feeling slightly more in control he smirked at the desperate pleas and slowly, teasingly slid his fingers out.

    Reaching for the oil again, he slowly…deliberately slowly began to slick himself up, highly aware of the desperate eyes watching him. Loki rested his head on the mound of pillows, his knees in the air, waiting in anticipation as he watched the careful preparation. Too careful. Too slow. Watching as Thranduil used the graceful fingers that had been driving him mad a moment before to spread the oil on himself, Loki was unable to hold back an impatient noise.

“So impatient,” Thranduil scolded, but he released himself, crawling on top of Loki and caging him in. “Good things come to those who wait…even Gods.” \He whispered, kissing Loki softly…drawing out the kiss without touching, even when Loki reached up and yanked at his hips in an attempt to force him closer.

“Thranduil, fuck me!” Loki cried out in frustration. “Please…as hard as you want. Until I forget about being a God. Just fuck me!”

“Such vulgar words…and I refuse.”

“What?!”

   Thranduil drew himself up, regal and imposing once more as he stared down at the stunned God, before reaching out and gently caressing a flushed cheek. “I won’t fuck you,” his fingers tightened at the noise of protest that met his words, and he smiled slightly before leaning in to kiss Loki. “I’m going to make love to you, slowly, not fast. And not, so you forget…but so you remember it all, so you remember how the God fell to an Elf.”

   Loki was stunned by those words, unable to speak and he found himself having to glance away as he felt himself blushing. Damn this Elf for being able to reduce him to this state. Thranduil smiled, warmly now, at the sudden show off bashfulness and he kissed the pink cheek. It had been a long journey to get this point, neither of them able or willing to trust easily and physical contact had been even harder to work towards…and if it hadn’t been for Loki refusing to give up, pushing his boundaries and barging into his life no matter how Thranduil tried to push him away, they would have never got here. He wanted to thank Loki, yet words…there were none, not for all that Loki had done for him, for them. He leaned over, kissed him, and finally pressed his cock up against the entrance. Then he whispered against those swollen lips.

“Remember this moment, right now, and don’t you ever forget it.”

     Their eyes locked, blue on blue. Thranduil reached down to hold himself steady, and Loki braced himself, neither looking away, and Thranduil found himself him holding his breath as he guided himself inside.

“Ah! Ahhh!” Loki gripped the sheets as he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. However, he forced his eyes open again, watching Thranduil, forcing himself to watch and remember everything about this moment.

    Thranduil felt his cock squeeze into the tightness, the hole clenching and relaxing to take more of him in. He groaned as the tight walls slowly swallowed him, but he forced himself to keep looking at his God. Both of their eyes were tight from pain and pleasure, but they did not look away, as though worried that the other would disappear if they looked away…or that the moment would end. Loki was painting as he focused on relaxing his muscles, trying to adjust to the sensation. Thranduil was filling him up, claiming him and Loki wanted all of him, every inch of him inside, and he let out a soft noise of protest when the Elf stopped. And it took him a moment to realise that Thranduil was staring at where his cock had disappeared into Loki’s ass, an overwhelmed expression on his flushed face, usually pristine hair mussed as it clung to his sweaty brow. He knew that Thranduil was trying to give him time to get used to the feeling, but he could feel the cock twitching inside him, and he couldn’t stop himself from pushing up his hips and tightening his ass around him.

“I’m good. Thranduil…please!”

    Thranduil slowly pulled back. Loki whined, already wanting to be filled again. Thranduil slid out until the head of his cock was barely inside, waiting until he got another whine of protest before plunging back in, all in one motion, pushing Loki slightly back up the bed.

“Gah!”

      His cock slid in and out of the tightness, pushing deeper and deeper in a slow, steady motion. The room filled with sensual sounds, Loki’s moans of pleasure and breathless pleas for more, Thranduil’s exerted panting, and the slick sound of their bodies conjoining. There were no words, nothing to sully the moment. It was just them, making love, pleasuring each other in the most intimate way possible.

    Loki wanted more, to have the Elven King fuck him senseless much as he had done to Thranduil the night before, yet he also loved the Elf’s way of making love. Slow, steady…graceful. Much like the Elf himself. However, as much as he wanted to savour this way of making love, he wanted more, their bodies were tangled perfectly together, but he wanted more. Desperately he reached down, grasping Thranduil’s ass until his fingertips dig in and he yanked the Elf to force him to go faster. Thranduil groaned at being thrown off his rhythm, a small bubble of irritation rising and in revenge, he slammed in hard and held it there. Loki screamed in pleasure at the forcefulness, the burn. Thranduil raised his body a little higher, and when he did, Loki arched upwards as his fingers dug in deeper, almost certainly leaving deep bruises on the pale skin.

“Yes! There, do it there! Oh, God!”

“I thought you were the God?” Thranduil teased, although it came out as more of a groan as he grabbed Loki’s butt cheeks and thrust vigorously at the same angle, drawing out louder cries and feeling Loki clawing up his back. It was overwhelming, pushing him closer and closer to the edge and abruptly he pulled out, raising himself and gritting his teeth as he fought to reign himself in once more.

“Hey!” Loki protested, stunned that they had stopped, squirming with need.

“Not yet,” Thranduil muttered, forcing back his body’s demands with the discipline built up over centuries. He kissed Loki and licked down his neck to his chest, the motion helping him to focus on something other than his own need. “Not yet,” he repeated, nuzzling at Loki’s chest, smirking before suckling on one of the tensed teats.

“Dammit, Thranduil!”

“I’ve not finished with you,” Thranduil promised with a small smirk, crawling lower and licking up some drips of pre-cum from Loki’s belly, hesitating for a moment before dragging his tongue around the neglected erection, lucking up the clear drops and Loki whined at the sensation.

“Please…don’t make me beg.”

“You’ve been begging from the start,” he pointed out with a soft chuckle. “You don’t need to beg; I’ll get to you.” He licked excoriating slowly up Loki’s cock. “Eventually…after all what is time to an Elf? Or a God?” He ignored the desperate noise that met his words and began to languidly suck, knowing full well that he was denying Loki the speed he wanted…that he needed at this point, but he wanted to calm them both them, make it last and savour this moment. Time might not mean that much to them, but that didn’t mean that he wanted to waste this moment.

“P-please…” He could see it in the pleading eyes, Loki couldn’t take this kind of teasing much longer, and he sighed, feigning grievance as he moved back up, secretly delighted at how Loki raised his knees in offering. It was an invitation he couldn’t refuse, and he moved back into position, kissing Loki gently, and thrust back in.

     The fact that his plea had been answered meant that Loki was willing to swallow back his complaints, even as Thranduil resumed his previous slow place, realising that this was merely his way of making love and deciding that it was better to observe it. This was how an Elven King…or how his Elven King made love…

   Those nimble fingers, slow, gentle, touching everywhere. Stroking circles across his chest, teasing his nipples…each touch sensual and heated, and yet the thrusts that accompanied them was languid. It left him on edge, craving more and starving…

   Loki was trembling now. Thranduil’s slow pace torturing him. His fingers tore at the bedsheets. He tried to hold back, tried to simply enjoy it, but his body said otherwise. It’d had enough, and there was nothing he could do to stop the inevitable.

“Thranduil!” He screamed.

     It was time! Thranduil sped up, unleashing his tightly held control, slamming in hard and Loki’s whole body arched. He reached down, stroking himself now, not caring if the Elf didn’t want him to. He needed it…had been needing it for ages and he couldn’t hold back any longer. Thranduil had noticed the movement, but he let him be. He was more focused on himself, plunging into Loki’s heat, the way the God tightened on him, more and more, clenching as he drew near the end. The soft mewl that told him Loki had found it, and he slammed in with a soft growl, an airy grunt and then there was nothing but pleasure…gushing relief at last. The slow build had been worth it, edging himself until the finale had made it more intense. He could barely hear or think of anything besides how amazing it felt to finally get the release his body craved and to find it with the man beneath him.

    When the world came back into focus, he looked down to find that Loki’s hand had already fallen to the side, white splattered across his belly, his face flushed but relaxed, filled with sleepy contentment. Thranduil memorised that expression, the debauched beauty of a God made mortal, sweat darkening the brown hair, a flush to his whole body as he blinked wearily up at the Elf, laughing breathlessly as they both leant in for a gentle, exhausted kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend <3


End file.
